She Will Be Loved
by Venixren
Summary: Song fic. It's been 3 years since the lights left, and 2 since Mamoru became an alcoholic. Usagi's been suffering with this secret for two years, until one rainy day, her savior finally arrived. SeiyaxUsagi.


Hi guys (:

I know what you're thinking. Why in the heck do you have a new story, when you left the other ones hanging for who knows how long.

And i'm sorry, i just got inspired by **She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**. I loved that song since i was a kid, so i HAD to write this you see !

It's my first song-fic, so chaaa.

OH AND AND. I'm sorry about writing Mamoru all mean :[. I love Mamoru and all, but he had to be the bad guy in my mind so sorry ~

I'm back in to my writing phase, ( i go through designing/editing pictures, photography, and writing phases. :P) sooo expect updates for those other stories soon !

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's contents. Nor do i own this song.

Enjoy !

* * *

"Mamo-chan ! Please, don't !" Usagi cried for the tenth time. It's been three years since the Star Lights left, and two since Mamoru became an alcoholic. " Why are you like this ?"

" Shush Usako, don't yell at me !" He yelled and smacked her, a beer in his hand.

Usagi cried even more, quickly standing up, grabbing her purse, and headed out the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going ?" Mamoru tried to grab her, but through his drunk state he fell over his two feet, and passed out.

Usagi pulled her keys out of her purse, and opened the door to her pink beetle. She started the car and quickly started to drive in the the emptied streets of Juuban. The rain was pounding on the roof of her car, she quickly parked into a empty parking lot and cried her heart out.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself**__  
_

Seiya rang the doorbell of the small but cute house. No answer. He frowned and turned around and went back in his car. He'd been back for a week now, finally found the courage to talk to her, but she wasn't here.

He drove around and spotted a pink beetle in the middle of a deserted parking lot. Seiya swore he saw two odangoes in the driver seat. He turned into the parking lot and parked next to the lone car.

_**He was always there to help her**_

_Odango..._

He quickly got out into the rain and knocked on the door, " Odango ? Usagi !" He happily shouted to her. She turned around, one cheek red and swollen, her eyes blood-shot red. She opened her door and stood up next to him.

"Seiya.. ?" Usagi caressed his cheek.

Her voice sounded strange to him. It was so, so _sad. _It was even worse than the day she told him she missed Mamoru in the rain on the school's rooftop. It wasn't natural to hear her like this. Only one person could be the cause.

" Odango ! What's wrong ?" Seiya questioned as he embraced the short blonde.

"Seiya... I missed you." She ignored his question, her tears blending into the rain.

"Don't ignore me, what's wrong ?" He questioned once again, he pulled away from the embrace and held her shoulders.

"I've got to go. Mamoru's waiting for me." Usagi ignored him once again, and was half way into her car before she turned around and smiled. "I'm glad you're back Seiya."

Usagi's pink car quickly drove away into the darkness of the night. Seiya stood in the parking lot, drenched head to toe by the rain.

"_Odango..."_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

Seiya got into his car and drove. He didn't know where he was going, he just drove. Luckily he had a whole tank of gas. The sun rose, he looked at the time 9 o'clock. He viewed his surroundings, _Usagi's house._

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door**_

He got out of his car and pounded on the door, " Odango ! I know you're in there. Your car is out here !"

"Seiya !" Usagi came out, not a trace of sadness on her face. She welcomed him inside, and they reconnected.

It was soon night, and she ushered Seiya out, before Mamoru came home.

Every rainy day he would find her in her pink car at the same parking lot, every rainy day he would be there to comfort her. He never knew the reason why she cried, but he knew he was helping her. But he couldn't keep doing this, he needed her to smile, he needed her to be his.

_**I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

Rain was pouring outside, and Seiya was heading over to Usagi's house. His car was broken down, so he was walking. He reached the corner of Usagi's house, and saw her outside her house, a sad smile plastered on her face. He quickly walked over to her and knelt down.

She had a cut on her lip and her arms were bruised. Realization hit Seiya, he knew what was happening. But what could he do ? He would hurt her more if he were to go after Mamoru.

" Do you want to stay at my place ?" Seiya asked, offering her his hand. She looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand and they began walking towards Seiya's apartment, which wasn't too far away.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Once they reached his apartment, he led her to the living room and got a wet towel and cleaned her bloody lip.

"Mamoru's doing this isn't he ?" He questioned, needing proof for these injuries.

"Yeah.. No one else knows except you, I don't even think Mamoru knows. Every rainy day he would come home drunk and hit me, I would leave until I knew he was asleep. The next morning he would be gone before I even woke up." Usagi quietly explained, her hands fidgeting around, her head bowed down.

"Why ? Why are you still with him ?" Seiya lifted her face up so she could look him in the eye.

"It's my destiny." She replied, her eyes looking away.

"Destiny led me to you, Odango. Destiny led me to fall in love with you. Maybe you're just following the wrong destiny. Because my destiny is pointing to you. Odango, I love you." He placed a kiss on her pink lips, and she responded to the kiss, her love pouring out to him.

In minutes fatigue took over them and they fell asleep. Her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was truly a picture perfect moment.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Seiya and Usagi started hanging out more, Seiya falling more in love with her everyday. She was becoming her old self again. It hadn't rained in a month.

Seiya was exhausted. It had been a long day at the recording studio, he plopped down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

_Tap Tap ~_

Seiya woke up from the sound and looked around. He heard a silent knock on the door. He looked out the window and saw it was pouring outside. His eyes widened, and he quickly got up and ran to the door.

Usagi stood there, drenched by the rain, her lip cut once again and a swollen cheek. He quickly enveloped her in his arms and brought her in.

He kissed her bloody lips, and she clutched onto him.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she silenty told him, her clothes getting his own clothes wet.

"You're beautiful." He replied as he kissed her forehead.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

"You need to leave him."

"I can't Seiya ! I can't." Usagi cried as they sat on the couch, a week later after her last incident.

Seiya sighed, and looked out the window. Her head was on his lap, as he stroked her beautiful blonde hair.

"Then before it rains, come over here. Leave before he gets home." Seiya tried to negotiate.

She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes pink from crying. He placed something cold into her hands and she looked at it. His apartment key.

"Come over whenever you want, i'll always be here." Seiya smiled and kissed her.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

It was starting to rain. He looked worryingly outside his apartment window. Every time it rained she would always be here. But today she wasn't showing. He got his keys and ran out of his apartment building. He started driving to the parking lot, no car there. Seiya drove down into her neighborhood and stopped at the corner to see a beaten up girl sitting at the curb.

"Odango !" He yelled as he got out, and held his hand out to her. "Come on.."

She quickly grabbed it and fell into his warm and loving embrace.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"Seiya, I can't do this anymore." Usagi said over the phone.

"You're finally leaving him?" He asked while changing his shirt.

"... I'm leaving you. I've been unfaithful to Mamoru and destiny is waiting for me to go back on track." Usagi whispered into the phone, tears streaming down her face. " Good bye."

She quickly hung up, tears streaming down her face.

Seiya was more than stunned. Thunder rang through his ears, and the sound of rain reached his senses. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Seiya knew where she would be, the parking lot. The parking lot he first saw her in since he first came back to this world.

There it was the pink car, and inside of it was his heart.

He opened the car door, and pulled the futile girl out.

"I told you. It's **my** destiny to be with you, so I'm following what destiny tells me. Are you doing the same ? Or are you just following what others say ?" He told her in the rain, his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Seiya ! I'm sorry ! Please. Please help me." She cried and hugged him.

He leaned into the embrace and they stood in the rain for a few minutes before he placed her in his car and drove off.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

Seiya looked outside the window, the clouds were collecting and he could hear thunder rumbling. He began looking for his keys, his house had been a total reck these days. After he told her his 'destiny' she ignored him ever since. It's been two weeks. He tried to contact her,but no reply. He sighed thinking about it, and began walking towards the kitchen.

_Ding Dong_

Seiya looked at the door, could it be her ? He went to the door and opened it. Tears streamed down her face, and she quickly hugged him and kissed him on the lips. She released him and gazed upon him.

He took this time to examine her, no cuts, no bruises, no welts, no nothing. He tilted his head to see what was behind her. A suitcase.

Sensing his confusion she smiled at him, her tears not ceasing.

"I left him..." She said quietly, "and I was hoping I could stay with you.. ?"

Seiya grinned and swept Usagi off her feet and pulled her, and her belongings inside of the apartment.

Usagi stood next to him and kissed him.

"I love you," she announced as she looked up at him, " My savior."

He smiled, and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." He hugged her, " I'm glad your finally making your own destiny."

* * *

Did you like it? I was listening to the song on repeat for like two hours writing this.

Two hours ? Ches. Two hours. Because i would write something, and it wouldn't go along with it and yeah erased ALOT ! haha (x

Sorry for any mistakes ~

But chaa, Review please ?

Saranghae (: I'm going through a Korean loving stage :D

DON'T FORGET ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

- Venixren


End file.
